


hourglass.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Pasir di dalam jam akan habis—ia tahu bahwa inilah akhir.





	hourglass.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** mystic messenger adalah game keluaran cheritz. judul dan lirik lagu berasal dari lagu milik wanna one dan heize. i gain no profit from writing this

_when i see you again, when i flip the hourglass again  
and we have our new start, we’ll be together then_

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Adalah perkataannya yang kau dengar dari ujung telepon. Dia berkata akan pergi sejenak, hanya untuk mengambil pakaian pesta. Pestanya akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi dan kau sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama ponsel di atas ranjang. Kembali kau lihat percakapan lama kalian. Kembali kau sadar jika kisah ini sudah akan mencapai titik akhir.

Dan di saat itulah, ia menelponmu. Mengucapkan kata-kata cinta dengan nada sangat, sangat bersyukur. Kau tahu, Zen begitu bahagia. Pemuda _mu_ begitu bahagia. Karena itulah, kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya kau dengarkan kata-kata itu tanpa bicara, tanpa peduli bahwa semakin banyak Zen berkata, semakin sakit tenggorokan dan hatimu dibuatnya.

“Terima kasih sudah memilihku. Aku mencintaimu.”

Dan di saat itulah, tangismu tumpah. Kau mencintainya, mencintainya dengan segala senang dan sakit yang pernah kau rasa. Zen tertawa mendengarmu terisak, berkata kalau kau hanya terharu karena kalian berdua akhirnya bersama. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau menangis karena akhir sudah dekat. Pesta akan dimulai. Kau mengingatnya dengan seluruh sel tubuhmu segala yang akan terjadi di pesta nanti. Ia akan melakukan pengakuan. Ia akan mengumumkanmu sebagai kekasihnya pada dunia.

Setelah itu apa? Ia pikir, kau dan dia akan bahagia.

Hanya kau tahu bahwa setelah itu hanya ada kehampaan. Tidak akan berlanjut lagi. Jam pasirnya telah habis. Tak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk melanjutkan hari.

Pemuda _mu_ dan teman-teman barumu berada di dalam jam pasir. Terperangkap tanpa bisa keluar. Dunia mereka berbeda dan berulang-ulang, berputar dalam lingkaran konstan. Waktu sebelas hari adalah total berapa lama pasir di dalam jam dapat turun semuanya. Semua berakhir saat pasir tersebut telah turun semua, dengan akhir baik ataupun buruk.  Mereka pikir, kau juga terperangkap di dalamnya. Tetapi salah. Kau hanyalah orang yang berada di luar dinding jam pasir. Kau adalah sang pengendali, orang yang menentukan cerita mereka, akhir mereka. Pengambil keputusan dan bulir-bulir pasir akan bergerak sesuai keputusan yang kau ambil. Namun, di luar rencana, kau telah jatuh hati dengan salah satu penghuni jam pasir. Pemuda _mu_. Begitu cinta hingga tiap kali pasir habis, dadamu sakit. Begitu cinta hingga perpisahan membuatmu ingin menangis (tetapi kau tahan karena kau tidak ingin membuat pasir mengeras dan tak bisa bergerak lagi). Begitu cinta sehingga kau tidak keberatan membalik jam pasir, memastikannya bergerak kembali.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu membalik jam pasir. Pasir kembali berjatuhan di sisi yang lain, roda itu kembali bergerak lagi. Kau melihat dari ponselmu, melihat bagaimana semua dimulai dari titik awal. _Hacker_ yang datang dan menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke suatu alamat. _Hacker_ yang sama yang menyambungkanmu ke dalam sebuah aplikasi dan ruang obrolan rahasia. Teman-teman lamamu di sana, termasuk pemuda _mu_ —tidak ada yang mengenalimu, tanpa peduli berapa juta kali kau membalik jam pasir, para penghuni jam pasir tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Pun pemuda _mu_ kembali ke titik awal. Kembali menjadi seorang pemuda gila kerja—kembali menjadi seorang pemuda yang kesepian.

“Hai, Sayang! Apa kau perempuan?”

Masih sama. Ada satu hal yang membuat pemuda _mu_ masih sama. Pemuda _mu_ masih penuh sayang sekalipun telah lupa.

Dan kau pun sama. Tanpa peduli berulang kali, terus kau bolak-balik jam pasir agar kau dapat menemui _nya_ lagi. [***]

**Author's Note:**

> jadi ini---pake analogi jam pasir soalnya jam pasir itu 'mata uang' di mystic messenger :"D ini cerita tentang mc yang ngulang rute btw. semoga bisa dimengerti ya :"D


End file.
